Consummation
by petiteneko
Summary: AU - There was something Itachi couldn't do. And that was kill his own brother. Being unable to murder the one who carries the same blood as he, could he really leave the younger to suffer through the hardships and allow the village to taint him? HITAUS
1. Sentence

Okay. So, this if the first of my fan fictions that I've transferred over. I don't want anybody to report me, so I'm going to state this: If my name isn't enough proof (for those who've known me as an author longer) I am Maelza AKA the old petite-neko. PM that account if you want proof, and you can even do a 'complete this sentence' if you want. I've renamed it because I didn't like the old name. As in the previously posted (and now removed) story, I will be updating two chapters or three if I decide to choose Madara's perspective on the matter.

Warnings: Possible OoCness, AU, and perhaps Uchicest for later chapters. It's still undecided eheh n.n; (Might be MadaIta or ItaSasu or both or even none)

PS: A beta would be nice ;)

* * *

Prequel: Sentence

* * *

Impossibility clashes with reality. In the ninja world, missions weren't always moral, missions weren't always righteous. But that was the job of the ANBU, and they always were informed of these certain facts. Mentality always challenged the body. And currently, Uchiha Itachi was in this state.

His mission, oh he knew of it for quite awhile. He knew he had to stay loyal to his village, but could his loyalty run this deep? No, it couldn't. Blood was always stronger than an oath one lived by their entire life. But that didn't mean he would disobey the Counsel, Danzo or the Sandiame Hokage. This mission wasn't right, yet at the same time it wasn't wrong, it was bordering on the line, a wind blowing it as it struggled to remain balanced. So many strikes were for and against it. Did everyone deserve to die? Perhaps not. Was it righteous to even murder them? Maybe; but they definitely deserved to be punished. But there was an undeniable fact against them. Did Itachi deserve to be blackmailed?

Certainly not.

Now, as he stood atop the entrance to the compound, was the final deciding moment. Would he betray his clan or his village?

That option was obvious.

Blackmail was the deciding factor and Itachi jumped into action. He slaughtered his kin, children and elders. He was on automatic. Nobody knew who was involved in this coup d'état, nobody knew who knew. The streets were littered with corpses of the old and the new. But, in the front of Itachi's mind, was his little brother. Sasuke.

Itachi knew what he was capable of – and that was a broad variety of things. There was one thing, however, that he definitely could _not_ do. He couldn't, regardless of everything. His extended family, he could – and had – kill them, his parents… well he _had_ to kill his father… he could kill his mother too... though that might be a bit difficult. It all came down to his innocent little brother. How could he kill somebody so naive? Somebody so pure and adorable, somebody who shared the same blood as he? He could _not_ kill Sasuke. It would be like killing himself.

Itachi thought that as he entered his own house. For a fraction of a second, Itachi's mask broke and he glanced down, relaxing slightly at the lack of his little brother's shoes. Then, his face hardened again as he made his way to his parents' room.

Itachi knew that, as soon as he entered the room that held the final two Uchiha, his brother was in the vicinity. As Fugaku's body collapsed poetically atop his wife's, Itachi wished that he brought his ANBU mask. Sasuke barged into the room, obvious terrified, obviously angry, sad, and he obviously saw Itachi.

"Aniki!!! Okaa-san and Otou-san are!!"

_Shing. Thunk. Cut._ Itachi felt the cutting sensation of the blade, but not in the way his brother had. To physically cause harm to his beloved brother. To show the horrific events, to lie. It was almost impossible to run on automatic now, after he ruined Sasuke's innocence. As Sasuke ran from him, the fear now taking a physical, visible affect, it was getting to too much. It was too hard to keep up his act. But, he only had a little more to go.

After Itachi shed a tear, after he fled, his little brother finally collapsed. Itachi stared at Sasuke. The boy was so young, so… helpless. Could he walk away? Could he keep up this act now that everything was finished? Could he really leave Sasuke to suffer so greatly? Could he allow Sasuke to 'avenge' their clan? No, he could not leave his brother in the hands on Konoha. But… would Madara accept that? Would he personally kill Sasuke? No, Itachi wouldn't let him. He walked up, lifting Sasuke's limp, light form up and onto his back. He made a mental note to feed Sasuke some more.

"Was it not agreed that you would kill everybody?" Madara asked him, after Itachi met him at Nakano shrine. He noticed the young Uchiha on Itachi's back. His voice was tainted with disappointment and annoyance.

Itachi glared at his sensei, "He knows nothing." It was true; Sasuke knew nothing in comparison to he, who knew everything. Sasuke was innocent, left out in the cold from the coup d'état.

Madara continued to glare at Itachi through the one hole that granted him vision to the outside world. "If he proves to be a nuisance…" the warning was clear, the unspoken message hanging in the air, 'he will be disposed of'.

"He won't." Itachi spoke with confidence. He couldn't let Madara lay a hand on the boy.


	2. Anonymity

Warnings: Angst, childhood confusion

* * *

Chapter 1 - Anonymity

_

* * *

Screams, heart-wrench, faceless corpses, lies, and smile__s mixed together all in a field of vision shrouded by a transparent crimson._

--

Hands moved to rub closed but roused eyes. Skin felt a prickly, hard, cold surface that was immediately recognized as grass. A brain triggered and wondered where its body was, not at all accustomed to the unusual plane used as its bed. A nose sniffed, smelling fresh dew, a smouldering fire and charred wood. Eyes remained closed from fear and confusion. Hands fell, an unidentified presence pushing down on them. A heart slowed, hurting and just as heavy as its hands. Memory suppressed, incapable of recalling a certain event. Ears opened, hearing noises beyond them, that of leaves rustling together. A body froze, full of fear. A boy named Sasuke was terrified, alone, confused.

"You're dealing with that brat."

"Yes Master."

Sasuke's breath sped up as images flashed through his mind as the latter, baritone voice echoed into his ears. Blood coated walls, corpses fell, screams resonated and feet fled. Sasuke curled within his sleeping bag, groans escaping his throat and words were muttered, though he was unable to even distinguish them. _Why, why did that man take me here?! Why did I even forget what happened! Why did… why did He do that! Capacity? Yeah right!!! Then, why am I here, why didn't He do as He told me! Why wasn't I left within the Uchiha district?! _Something else was urging at the back of his memory, but, again, he just couldn't seem to remember. The child feared for his life, the feeling trembling throughout him, and he wanted to run away, but that concealed memory still prodded at him. It forced his small body to remain still, it squeezed his eyes closed. Footsteps neared him and one set came closer and nearer before stopping. The shift of clothes told him the person moved and he felt his hair being moved by a calloused hand. Words were spoken next and his whole body froze at the voice and words.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" it was such a contradiction. Next thing he felt was two lips on his face – the very spot their owner always poked Sasuke's forehead.


	3. Why

Warnings: A bit of OoCness, brooding, angst, guilt-trip (with the AU)

* * *

Chapter 2 - Why?

* * *

Itachi knew many things. He knew that his words and his simple, brotherly kiss were noticed by the boy, that Sasuke had been awake the entire time, and that he was deathly afraid. But one thing he didn't know what was going on the child's head, though he could presume. Although he really didn't – couldn't – fathom what Sasuke thought of him. And because of this, Itachi couldn't bring himself to tell Sasuke to 'wake up', he didn't think he _deserved_ to. Another thing Itachi didn't know was what to think of _himself_. However, right now, he had to continue his little charade. So the teenaged Uchiha began to make some soup for lunch, putting in fresh meat from a recent deer that he and Madara killed. As the water boiled and the liquid thickened with the ingredients and spices, Itachi squatted by the pot, stirring it. He could feel his little brother's eyes on him, but he chose to ignore them. It was his fault that this all happened and he had no right to acknowledge Sasuke. Itachi knew his own mind was in horrible condition, and he was now warped beyond what any counselling could fix.

"Why?"

Itachi visibly flinched at the small, weak, and hurt tone of the boy's voice. The effort to remain neutral and stoic was becoming difficult, _too_ difficult. It was so hard to handle, and Itachi forced his mind to work. He was so unstable that he couldn't hear the words of Sasuke's pathetic whimper.

"Why?"

The difficulty heightened, and the struggle to hold himself together was almost too much. That was, after Itachi realized that Sasuke's soft whimper formed as actual word, and it was the most devastating one that Sasuke could ever ask. Itachi didn't respond, trying to ignore the question and just continued to stir the soup.

"Why?"

The question obviously wouldn't go away, just like Sasuke… and it was his own fault, his own pathetic excuse from before. And, it was especially because he couldn't disappear from Sasuke's life, he couldn't stand to have Konoha corrupt the youngest Uchiha. But, more than anything, Itachi couldn't stand the though of having Sasuke hate him. His heart was throbbing in his chest, "You're too young to know." Itachi managed, complete with a lifeless tone that he typically used around the boy. Still the questioning persisted.

"Why?"

Itachi breathed a little heavier and he cast a sideways glance to Madara who was obviously interested, however showed no indication that he would assist with any words. That was typical of the eldest Uchiha, yet it also seemed that the man was actually _enjoying_ his current predicament. Itachi frowned, but was his duty to deal with Sasuke anyways. He also wasn't too sure if Sasuke meant 'why am I too young' or 'why did you kill everybody'. Perhaps he should choose the safer route, "The matters are too complex for your mind Sasu-ke." Itachi's voice broke on the last part of his brother's name, and he was having trouble keeping his own self steady, nonetheless his voice. He wished his answered satiated Sasuke's questions.

"Why?"

Itachi couldn't stand this dull questioning anymore and he turned his head, glaring at the boy. Sasuke quickly turned away, immediately shutting up. Itachi suddenly felt guilty again – oh how he sought to comfort his little brother – but he couldn't do anything, he would just make matters worse. "S-sorry…" he mumbled quietly but Sasuke made no more movements nor voiced anything in response to that. So, Itachi continued to cook, looking lifelessly down at the now-boiling stew. He ladled out the bowls, putting one next to Sasuke. Itachi ate his food in a trance. He would explain everything once he could think, once he could operate again. Right now, he was just a useless blob of guilt, agony and sorrow. It required his entire concentration to lift up the ceramic soup spoon into his mouth. It was pathetic.

By the next morning Sasuke didn't eat his food.

"Why?"


	4. Doubts

Warnings: Same as chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 3: Doubts

* * *

"Why?"

Sasuke knew that his questions wouldn't receive a complete answer. There were so many things that sole word asked, and he didn't know _how much_, or _what_ he wanted to know exactly, just _why_. However, he still persisted. The boy _needed_ to know, _wanted_ to know. He couldn't – didn't – know what to do if there was no answer.

For the next two days, Sasuke didn't eat.

But, as the food sat beside him, steam and aroma embedding into his nose, taunting his mind and stomach, the child finally gave in. He picked up the set of ceramic tableware, placing the bowl in one hand, the other holding the long spoon. The spoon was separated from the bowl, a thin strip of meat floating in it and some vegetables sunk to the bottom, level surface of the spoon. Sasuke opened his mouth and placed the food into his food, briefly chewing before he swallowed.

_Would He poison me?_ The thought came too late as the flavoured water and solids traveled down his throat. His first reaction was to drop the food, but his body wouldn't do it. His small body desired the food so much that Sasuke was sitting there, frozen stiff in the midst of placing his spoon back into the bowl. A slightly gruff laughter that was not his elder brother's echoed within their clearing.

"Seems like your _otouto_ believes you've poisoned the food Itachi."

The spoon dropped, straight into the bowl with a loud _clank_ of ceramics hitting one another, the sound deformed from the liquid. It was just after His name was uttered.

"…"

Sasuke picked up on the lack of conversation from his brother, but he managed to say something, "Why..."


	5. Madness

Warnings: Slight insanity, huge angst, sarcastic!Itachi, guilt-trip

* * *

Chapter 4: Madness

* * *

"Why?"

Itachi stood up and appeared on a branch before jumping into the forest. _Dammit!_ The teenager allowed himself the single thought and it resonated over and over in his mind letting it build until eventually it became a vocalized word. But, by that time Itachi ensured that he was completely secluded. As he screamed the single word, his sibling's sole question probed his brain.

"_Why?_"

Itachi held his head, trying to fight it away, trying to fight away the pure agony surging through his body. This time it didn't work, this time it tore at his soul, causing his suppressed thoughts to resurface to slowly tear away at him skin, his sanity.

"_**Why?**_"

_Don't you think I've been wondering that too Sasuke! Do you know how hard it is? Do you! Do you__ think – oh you definitely do – I did it purposefully don't you? But –hah- it's my fault for that isn't it? It's my fault for all of this. My own weakness. I should have left you Sasuke, shouldn't I? That way we would get what we both deserve wouldn't we? But no, my selfishness took a hold of me that night, didn't it? But, am I really to blame for our kin's death? Really, I have no clue. It was my own weakness to allow them to control me that way, but, then, what indeed would I have chosen. What indeed…_


	6. Compel

Warnings: Sadistic!Madara

* * *

Chapter 5: Compel

* * *

This was truly amusing, unexpected, sad, but still sadistically entertaining.

Madara truly never expected the young, little Uchiha who was left alive to have such an effect on Itachi. To cause such a halt in that unbreakable young man, to hinder him so. Then, to slowly break down what was which so proud, so elegant and indestructible by one elegant word. This set of Uchiha siblings was possibly the most entertaining set he ever saw. And that's saying even beyond he and his own brother of years – decades – ago.

The founder of the now Uchiha-less village stood, walking towards his young relative of the gentle age of seven. There was an expression of pain, confusion, anger and so much more on that pure face, tainting it with emotions beyond its years. How much more would it take to break this little one? Madara lifted his gloved hand, drawing back after he saw the boy flinching as such a simple movement, without any contact. A smirk would have been evident upon the face if the mask did not cover the mysterious face. Remembering how he brought down Sasuke with a simple utter of the elder brother's name, the malicious smirk grew.

These two could be taken down with a simple word. But no, Madara wouldn't do the breaking. He preferred to watch as two did that to one another, he preferred to control them with invisible strings of words. No not lies, but the cold, hard truths. Madara leaned close to the child's ear, and began his play.

"You know, you're driving your _Aniki_ to the brink of insanity."

* * *

Okay, Updated all the way. I love this chapter... and I love Madara. Anyway Heres we go... I'm probably going to update within the next week as I've been thinking about what I should write next n.n


	7. Verification

Warnings: Same as before

* * *

Chapter 6: Verification

* * *

Sasuke immediately backed away from the masked, mysterious man whom He seemed to respect so much. The hasty movement caused a lurch in the young boy's undernourished stomach, which then produced a bout of nausea. He held his stomach, his spinning and aching head lowered while his vision darkened with black dots. "Ugn…" the boy groaned, and finally recognized what the elder man said. The young boy laughed morbidly, such an atypical mannerism of one his age, and muttered, "Isn't _He_ already crazy?"

A dark chuckle came from that mysterious man, "Not quite Sasuke-kun, not quite."

As the bout passed, a familiar shape came into view with a very unfamiliar person inhabiting it. Sasuke watched the teen walk over to the fire, fury building within him, words echoing into his mind, 'On the far right side under the seventh tatami mat is the clan's secret meeting place. There you will find what purpose of the doujutsu of the Uchiha clan originally served.' Anger filled him, scaldingly overfilling, steaming.

"You…" He got the attention of both of the elders, "You _**Liar!**_" Growling, the young boy lashed out, charging at Him, forgetting his nausea, "You _**lied!**_ **You **_**LIED!**_" The teenager collapsed, but Sasuke paid no heed to the abnormalities in that action. "_**LIED! LIED!**_" He pounded his fists into his elder's chest, screaming and crying, "**To them! To me! I-**" A sob interrupted his speech but he continued, "**I want to know! Why this! Why everything! And**... and under that seventh tatami mat… I…" The young eight-year-old was now sobbing into the chest of the one who murdered his kin, his parents, his brother, "_Aniki_…"


	8. Ambiguity

* * *

Chapter 7 - Ambiguity

* * *

He was _not_ planning this at all; in fact, he didn't even fathom this situation. However, as Itachi easily did, he adapted to the situation and felt that he deserved each and every punch, and perhaps more. But, when Sasuke clutched onto his shirt, sobbing into the fabric, Itachi didn't think he had that right. Sasuke had that air about him, that he never wanted to be separated from his _aniki_, his _nii-san_.

"S-Sasuke…" The word was a whisper, almost a thought, but the boy heard it and flinched. Perhaps it had too much emotion, or shocked Sasuke, confused him, but it most likely angered him.

"Why? Why!" Sobs increased and fists hit his chest.

"I-I'm…" Swallowed, Itachi decided against his apology.

"Just tell me, please." The tears and soft wailing died down to quiet sobs.

"Sasuke, please…"

"No! Tell me! Please…" the abruptness of the boy's voiced died down to a soft plea, "_Nii-san._"

The endearment cracked the elder and he swallowed, "People… people aren't who they appear to be Sasuke…" Silence greeted him, only the occasional sob occurring, so he continued, "I _had_ to Sasuke… to save you, to save others… _myself_."

* * *

No excuses. I know,you can hit me with whatever you want, even a blue punch buggy. _

I did have it in two weeks... just... never typed up this chapter until... last week _

-prepares herself for a bashing-


	9. Bewilderment

Pretty early for me lol... but here's a warning: Uchicest is now decided and it's a vote of Yay. So sorry to those who are against it n.n; I don't know how far it's going to display though, maybe a little, maybe a lot, but it's concrete.

Warnings for this chapter: Overwhelming, angst (when isn't there in this lol) and a LOT of confusion (on Sauske's behalf)

* * *

"It's time to go."

Those commands ended his moment, his demands, and his answers. It started up a soft pushing movement and pacing of clothes, and the pure, unnerving silence. Sasuke didn't even get a chance to respond, and was still sitting on the ground after _Itachi_ placed him there. The name still hurt, it still stung and made him shiver.

"Are you going to walk?"

He spoke to Sasuke who was _still_ struggling to decipher the meaning behind the explanation. His mind was reeling but dead, blank, unable to pick up the confusing rolls of sightless but audible film.

"No…" the word was soft, a quiet whisper at first, " NO!" Then it unexpectedly turned into a harsh, disobedient tone as he stood up, "I'm not going with you!! No! You killed them all! You. You! You destroyed my family! My home!" Tears were falling down the cheeks that weren't yet rid of the protective baby-fat. "Explain! Explain properly!"

"_Itachi_." The taller, masked man warned and had froze the youngest.

"I know! I know Madara-sama!" The teenager said in frustration.

_M-Madara…? But… no… impossible… but…_ thoughts continued to swirl in the young boy's head that confused him, overloaded him with improbable, complex, and impossible information. "N-Nii-san…" It was barely a whisper, exhaustion and overload working the boy into a toppled, unconscious heap.


	10. Debts

Warnings: slight OoC on Itachi's part, Sadistic!Madara, hint (really might needa squint) of MadaIta starting

* * *

The mocking laughter that escaped Madara had enraged Itachi; but he wouldn't show it. He knew that the man was unforgivingly sadistic and he wouldn't satiate and give the man what he wanted, at least on such an insignificant subject such at his feelings. Regardless, it seemed the older man knew of his feelings, and continued that demeaning laughter of his.

"Really Itachi, you brother proves to be rather amusing. Why, may I ask, did you keep such a _weakling_ from the clan, why save that pathetic _failure_?"

Itachi knew not to recoil, but perhaps it was his instability, and responded. "Sasuke is _not_ a weakling." He managed to hold his tongue and the urge to spit the words out at the elder. Inside of his eyes, his sharingan betrayed him, flickering to life for a second before dying out, the coal smoke smothering it.

"My, my Itachi," Madara's tone was still mocking, but somehow gentler, _alluring_ almost, "is that boy provoking such… _disobedience_ in you now?" He clucked twice with his tongue, shaking his head while doing so. He took steps towards the teenaged Uchiha and a gloved hand once again rose. This time, however, it made contact with a supple cheek and the mask, either moved before hand or mysteriously, was open at the lower half. "We'll have to fix that… won't we?"

Itachi allowed himself to swallow, but not to shudder, at the sickly-sweet, whispered words, "Hai Madara-sama."

_For you Sasuke…

* * *

_

Struggled with this chapter actually... I had Sasuke's all ready lol like RIGHT after I posted last two chapters, but I had some inspiration today, and turned out like I didn't envision it, only similarity is the MadaIta hint rofl. I still don't know IF there is going to be ItaSasu or if it's just going to be one-sided or not.


	11. Distortion

Whee~ Back. I have a legit excuse! Honest! First, I lost my muse for this fanfic and drifted off into the land of OC's and Zelda. Then... my arm began to hurt really bad. I can barely do a lot of typing on the computer any more, play games, and I gotta switch departments in work x.x. I couldn't type up my Itachi version and finish it overbnight, so i worked slowly on it, and then my other one (yes there's a Madara version with these updates) I coudln't even type up. So I give great thanks to UchihaSasuke4Me4Ever who typed up the last chapter because I couldn't. I tried to make it longer but heres teh warnings for the next three:

MadaIta, only if you squint MadaSasu (which was completely unintentional) Serious Sadistic tendencies, snaps, mentions of sexual activities

* * *

When Sasuke awoke, he was no longer outside. Instead, he was within a small hotel of sorts, a small fireplace crackling to keep warmth. _How did I get here?_ He thought, trying to recall the events before he last lost consciousness. Then, he remembered the words said, the gestures made, the people present, and the forgotten headache renewed. The confusion hit him hard, and he remembered words from days ago, days that seemed like years.

_Including myself, there will be three people who can handle the Mangekyou Sharingan__._

Before, in all of his terror, his anguish and trauma, he never deciphered the meaning behind those words. He never thought that Itachi _had_ spared another, that there still was an Uchiha left. Now he did, in the post-awakenings of an anonymous building, in an unknown town. But… it still made no sense, _how_ could that man, from perhaps a hundred years ago, _still_ be alive? Fear still took over him, even though the mortifying promise of death was taken away. He was being accompanied by a living monster, somebody who has attained an unnatural life-span. It wasn't _Itachi_ that he was fearful of, it was _Madara_. And something told him, that that fear was well-placed.

Until he heard muffled voices and footsteps, he never realized that he was alone within the room. He mentally scolded himself for wasting an opportunity to escape by musing about their mysterious ancestor who continued to live, regardless of tales and of time. He then noticed that it wasn't _voices_ he heard, but only one. It wasn't the familiar voice of his slightly older kin, but the vastly elder one. He froze, but idly thought, _Why isn't _he_ responding?_

Though his question wasn't answered, others arose. His elder brother wasn't wearing his usual attire. Instead, or perhaps overtop, of his casual livery, was a cloak of black, red clouds outlined in black on systematic places. There was a collar too, and it hid his elder brother's neck, as well as part of his face from view. _Where did he… why is he… what is it for..?_ The food that his brother brought in was placed before all three males present in the room and Sasuke observed it cautiously. It was a simple meal: rice cakes with some vegetables on the side, and soup as well. The simplicity had unnerved the small boy, though he ate with little hesitation. Why would he spend money, time and effort on something he was going to kill? Though… that only dismissed Itachi's intentions. _Madara on the other hand…_ As if the devil himself heard Sasuke's thoughts, the masked man glanced in Sasuke's direction and spoke.

"I thought you wouldn't come with us…" There was a cryptic tone to the words, but nothing else was said. Sasuke was sure the statement was meant to rile him up… though he didn't think the man would waste breath on him just to do so. He knew that Madara didn't see him worthy enough for a pointless breath, so he didn't respond… at least in that way. In lieu of the anger, the fear took over and the boy looked down at his food, quietly shaking.

"Ma—" He heard his brother proclaim before a coughing fit took over the young teen, and he fell silent. Anger rose again in the boy at his older brother – it still hurt to even _think_ of his name or any relation to himself – and not just at the simple defence. The withheld anger once again sprouted, fuelling the boy to glare hatefully at the teen. Though, that anger quickly diffused into a worry that the boy couldn't understand once he realised his brother hadn't even touched his food, and that his typical frown had upturned slightly into a smile that wasn't true.

"N-Nii-san..?"


	12. Dominance

He heard Madara laugh mockingly in the halls at his complete silence, and not to mention the appreciation of the new work attire.

"How are you taking my new _gift_ Itachi?" The sly voice was ridiculing and Itachi knew the man wasn't talking about the new coat. He didn't, _couldn't,_ respond. It hurt too much to.

"Oh don't reply? Don't lead me to believe you disliked it… or is it so wonderful that you're _still_ speechless?"

He ignored Madara, not wanting to give into the man's sadistic pleasure – at least when he didn't have to.

"You know, why don't I give you _more_ fun? It's not like Sasuke would mind, I'm quite certain that he _hates_ you already."

He couldn't control his muscles and the tray of food he was carrying shook his with anger. But that wasn't the main distinctive factor; it was the downturn of his lips. Because his hands were preoccupied, he couldn't lift his hand to sooth or hide the winces of pain in his face. His cheeks, his mouth and throat began to burn, the muscles started to spasm.

He felt those cursed eyes on him and heard the laughter at his reaction. He forced himself to calm his face as the door opened to reveal his little brother. Even when he felt the elder's eyes ease off him, he felt the curious, innocent ones rise. He knew they were inspecting his new outfit, but didn't know what they held beneath their inky depths. He didn't dare look into those eyes, for fear of breaking down. His insides were twisting and churning, unable to settle. He had calmed them since _the_ _mission,_ so they weren't as bad as before. Regardless, they were still there and he looked down at the floor before serving Madara first and Sasuke second. He stared at the bowl as Sasuke began to eat, but he didn't touch his food. He could barely move his mouth, nonetheless open it.

The curious eyes fell off him, though he felt little moment's peace as Madara started up again.

"I thought you wouldn't come with us…" With that cryptic tone, even Itachi couldn't figure out what his ancestor was plotting. He showed little interest in Sasuke, if only to further aggravate his turmoil. There were no actions, just words, and Itachi began to see his brother shaking in fear. Anger took over him and he turned to glare at the elder.

"Ma––" There it was again, that burning on ragged flesh, the forced movement of muscles as his cheeks and larynx moved to create words. It was intense – too intense. It left his throat on fire and he had to cough, try and rid it. He gagged as well and forced himself to calm the fit. However, he had caught the little one's attention and was not an inquisitive gaze but one of hate and anger. He tore his gaze away from the small, immature body and down to his food while he looked at it in vain. Then he understood what that devil's intentions were: He wanted to aggravate him, he wanted to aggravate Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke to notice his handicap, and he wanted Sasuke to worry. _That sick, twisted–– _

"N-Nii-san?" He heard that small whimper and clenched his hands. He gave Sasuke a small smile, hiding his wince. That man wanted to mould them into some twisted form of love, and Itachi wouldn't let that happen, even if he adored his brother so. Instead, he stood up and threw the food at Madara, trying to defy him, trying to defy the inevitable outcome and stormed out of the room, closing it behind him with a small _click_.

Then, he realized, that even this was a part of that warped man's plans. He shouldn't have left! And now, Sasuke was alone, all too malleable to his perversions.

_Damn it all! _His mind screamed as his punched a wooden pole.


	13. Conditioning

Madara couldn't help but laugh as the cool rice and scalding soup hit his mask and slid down. The heat didn't faze him, nor did that fearful gaze. In face, the fear emanating off of his youngest relative was quite amusing, and rather exciting. Quickly, he blocked the boy's escape path and began to encroach upon him. Now, what truths shall he lay upon the young boy this time?

"You know who I am," It wasn't a question, "and you're wondering how."

The boy scooted backwards, trembling out of fear. All he could do was mutely nod, unable to deny the older man the truth.

"Sadly for you, that information shall stay closed for now, as I have more interesting things to do with you." Madara heard a swallow in the darkness and laughed darkly in response. As Sasuke crept away and Madara followed until that lithe back hit the wall. "You know, Itachi won't be able to respond to you today, not even tomorrow. I beat that wonderful mouth of his up. Oh how I did, and will do, again and again, so hard that it mars his throat and he feels it to the pit of his stomach." He laughed again as the boy trembled, trapped by that intimidating form, limbs frozen in fear. "Your brother is so much fun, so _deliciously_ fun. And after I beat his mouth to oblivion, I will delve deeper; hurt him, tear him in two. I wonder if you would like that. No, I doubt you will, you want him to yourself, don't you? You want to do that, don't you? You hate him."

Sasuke shivered, curling up and holding his head, a series of whimpers escaping the frightened boy's lips. He tried to block out the horrifying images that an innocent child could onlyfathom He could only _imagine _what Madara did to his brother, the scenario changing with each possibility of _how _Itachi's mouth was broken, _how _his body tore in two.

Madara knew, however, that the child couldn't fathom the real reasoning behind this, he was too inexperienced, too unversed in the ways of sex.

"No! No! No, no, no!" The boy's high voice shrieked as hands held his ears. His eyes were shut tight and head shook in denial. "Stop, stop!" Tears streaked an unsullied face. "STOP!"

"Oh, but I won't, Sasuke. Not even when Itachi has broken you and you break him. You're my little dolls, acting in my elegant play. Ne, isn't he wonderful for leaving you to live, just to endure me?"

* * *

Again big thanks to UchihaSasuke4Me4Ever for typing this chapter up and also editing it D. BTW I didn't intend for this chapter to even exist. This fanfic writes itself, and so, I don;t even know if it'll go where I originally planned XD


	14. Disobedience

Sorry for the delay, plenty of reasons why:  
Got involved with a new pairing from another fandom and my mind just wandered from Naruto all together for awhile  
Lost muse of any Uchicest  
Got sick and had to concentrate on studies  
Death in family  
Then when I DID write it, I wrote this chapter in the middle of the night, stayed up all night, did my comprehensive essay and other tests, got home and slept for 16 hours, therefore losing all muse I had (and lost a day for writing) and struggled (now two days ago my time) to get the muse back, and finally got it done.  
It's finally here, and I shall be working on other fanfictions I have neglected (such as Demons) But hopefully the next part will be up soon.

Warnings for these two chapters:  
Some violence, sadistic!Madara (but WHEN doesn't that happen?) Guilt-tripping!Itachi, and Itachi angst. Perhaps if you squint, you may see some itasasu, but it's not really, it's just brotherly relations (not THAT type :P)

* * *

The man was scary, the man was scary.

That was all Sasuke could think about. As he stared at the masked face, the fear was evident in his eyes. Itachi had deserted him! He left the room all at the mercy of their ancestor – the ancestor who should not be alive today. And the words that came out of Madara's mouth afterwards terrified Sasuke. If he could do such things to his brother, then the list of what he could to Sasuke seemed endless. His little body shook in horror, and he saw a red glint out of the hole in the mask and he immediately closed his eyes. He wouldn't get caught looking into those eyes again, he couldn't. Those eyes made him see things he didn't want to see, the forced images in his head that weren't of his own conjuration. He wouldn't let Madara do that to him.

He felt a calloused hand roughly grab his face and his eyes crinkled, but he managed to keep them closed. He heard Madara laugh at him. "Even one this young knows to be wary of these eyes, but you have Itachi to thank for that, don't you?"

Hearing his older brother's name cut through him like ice and tears welled in his eyes, the wincing causing them to drop prematurely. How could Madara know what made him hurt the most? How could he read Sasuke so easily? It was as if he held Sasuke's strings in one hand, and Itachi in the other. Who else could make Itachi do as he pleased so simply? They were indeed the puppets in his play, but Sasuke wanted to defy that. He didn't want to live a life that would only end in misery, he wanted his own rules, his own freedom, and so he continued to clench his eyes shut.

He felt Madara backhand him, causing the wincing to increase, the tears to flow. It hurt, but he wouldn't obey! He wouldn't see those unwilled images anymore!

"Disobedient little cockroach, aren't you."

Sasuke continued to keep his eyes closed. He needed to get away! He needed to run! The man's strong grip – Sasuke knew that this was nothing, and that the man could break his neck and his chin easily if he wanted to – but he _still_ needed to get out of it! His hands desperately clawed at the arm, trying to tear it off, but he was easily shaken off with a flick of that hand's wrist. Instead of the hand replacing itself on his jaw again, it gripped tightly into his throat, the fingers digging into his tender flesh. He felt blood sliding down his neck, but that wasn't his main concern – it was that the grip cut off his air. His clenched eyes tightened and he once again clawed at the arm for fear of his life. On sheer reaction, as the lack of air built, his head tilted upwards, all attempts at closing his eyes failing, and they opened wide. His clawing slowed and weakened before finally, the hand unclenched and he fell to floor, but not before meeting that red gaze. That one second seemed to freeze as he saw that forbidden eyes that Itachi received from Shisui. Memories replayed in his head, memories that were and were not his, ones willed into his mind. He remembered Itachi's forced memories of killing the clan, and also remembered running through the corpse-ridden alleys. He recollected when Itachi tackled his relatives, declaring the clan weak. His eyes remained wide as he fell to the floor, coughing but not completely conscious. He would have screamed if he had the air to but simply held his head in his hands instead. However, even as he met those eyes, he didn't feel separated from his body, it wasn't that feeling that Itachi spelled on him. It was his own memories that flooded into his mind; it was on his own accord and not Madara's.

"I promised Itachi I would not kill you unless you were a hindrance, but that doesn't mean I won't harm you either." The mocking laughter continued as Sasuke regained himself and crawled to the door.

Weakly standing, Sasuke supported himself on the wall, trying to ignore Madara's words and opened the door to see Itachi sitting on the outer hall by the stairs to the yard with his hands intertwined into his hair, and heard Madara say,

"You may have wings, Sasuke, but you will never gain freedom."


	15. Slipping

"N-Nii-san?"

Letting go of his tight grip of his hair, Itachi turned around sharply to see his brother leaning against the door frame and Madara's evil laughter. Fear shook his frame, along with the desire to immediately comfort his little brother. He _knew_ what Madara could do, he held no ethical reasoning, no morality, and he would do _anything_ to get his way. He worried for his brother's safety, but he couldn't comfort his little brother. He was the one who killed everybody; he was the one who brought Sasuke here. He was at fault, and he had no right to consol the small frame.

However, as Sasuke stepped away from the doorframe and stuttered in his steps, instinct took over and he was right there, supporting Sasuke in a loving embrace. Two very undesired responses ensued from his relatives, and Itachi forced himself not to scowl. He heard their ancestor laugh mockingly at them, which provoked Itachi to slam the door shut, and then he saw Sasuke's. Tearful eyes, round with surprise met his, and Itachi had to tear his gaze away. _Sasuke…_

"I – I want to sit down…"

Itachi wanted to back off, he wanted to distance himself from Sasuke. He could never repent for what he had done to the boy, murdering their parents and everybody he ever knew, but something inside of him wanted to stay by Sasuke's side, to prevent their relationship from declining any further. Regardless of the fact that he could never make up for his sins, he still wanted to repair their bond. He also knew that if he left Sasuke alone, Madara would surely come and pollute his brother. So, he obeyed Sasuke's desires, not too certain is it were only to prevent Madara's corrosion, and led Sasuke to where he sat earlier.

"I-is it true that you can't talk?"

Itachi turned, wondering _why_ Sasuke would know that, but he nodded anyway, not desiring to lie to Sasuke anymore.

"M-Madara said that. He said many things… He said that he would break you in two, and that we are his puppets. That isn't true is it? Is it Aniki?" Sasuke sounded truly afraid, and when Itachi looked into those delicate black eyes, he _knew_ it. Sasuke had a well-placed fear of Madara. He could only look down guiltily.

"Oh that's right… you can't talk…" The boy wrapped his arms around one of Itachi's and leaned against him, but shivered slightly. Itachi glanced down sadly at Sasuke. How could the boy hold him close so easily? Itachi, however, also realized that there must be so much confusion, fear, and perhaps even hatred running in his young sibling that the only thing he _knew_ to do was be near the one closest to him. Even if that person caused all of this, even if that one person gave him nightmares that would never leave him. Itachi was the only one Sasuke could run to, and if he couldn't, the boy would be alone and too shattered to function.

And Itachi didn't want that to ever happen.


	16. Stranger

Sorry back with this one. Been busy lately with a few others I will probably post soon and some school work. Managed to squeeze these two in (should be doing a science lab ._.) Randomly had the muse on Saturday, lost it (and my voice to boot) but I got it back. The plot is starting to form now, and it's taking some similar shape to what was originally intended. It will probably be moving a lot faster (more faster? stupid impediment...) than before, and I might actually have a couple month or even maybe up to a year time skip coming up soon. Madara may be making another appearance sooner or later, but no immediate plans. Have more in store for Itachi and Sasuke. Some more characters will be popping up as well. now to pull out the green pen again....

Warning for these chapters: angst, denial, probably OoC-ness Again, hint at ItaSasu if you wanna squint, not really intended (I think? Not too certain if it was or not... was questioning myself while writing this XD)

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what came over him when he approached Itachi. At that time, he seemed _safe_, he seemed like his nii-san again. The only rational reason was Sasuke thought Itachi was safer than Madara. Another irrational thought however, was that he thought that _his_ Itachi was still in there, deep and buried but still there. It was cancelled out though as Sasuke remembered their talk in their home, out on the walkway, and Itachi's words of '_Even if you hate me_'. Those sole words displayed a predisposition, it told Sasuke that Itachi already _knew_ what he was going to do. _His_ Itachi was no longer there, he was gone when he killed Shisui.

But, he still clung onto the other, surely _this_ Itachi wasn't as bad as Madara, surely he couldn't mentally torture him and pour corrosive words into his ears. Sasuke knew however, that even if _this_ Itachi could protect him, Sasuke still wanted _his_ Itachi back. _His_ Itachi was kind, he was gentle. He would never hurt Sasuke, never hurt his family. He would be annoying, but annoying in a good way. The only two things the Itachis had in common were their looks and their silent behaviours.

As Sasuke looked up at the stranger who had entered his world a few weeks prior, he realized that this was the second time they sat on the outdoor hallways. A quiet _thunk_ was heard as the bamboo fountain filled with water and Sasuke's eyes took on a pleading look. Why couldn't his nii-san come back? Where did his aniki go?

"Will you protect me like my Itachi-nii would?"

The look in the other Itachi's eyes was a mixture of shock, sadness and pain. Was that his Itachi in there? Was that the stranger's emotions? "Sas—" He heard the start of his name before the other began to cough again.

"Itachi! Itachi?" Why was he worrying over a stranger? Was it because he was wearing Itachi's skin? Was it because he desperately wanted _his_ Itachi back? Regardless of the reason, Sasuke kneeled on the wooden flooring and held the teenager awkwardly in his arms. "You don't need to talk. I'm sorry… I shouldn't…"

Then the small boy felt arms tightly wrapping around him. At first, Sasuke wanted to push the other and jump away. To see Itachi act so strange was too surreal, something Sasuke couldn't fathom, and yet here he was, holding Sasuke desperately… and…. were those tears on his shoulder? They definitely felt like it.


	17. Blueprinting

Itachi silently cursed as he remembered the first time that he and Sasuke interacted in a way that didn't seem detrimental. He had lost his grip on his emotions that day. He had given into his brotherly instincts that shouldn't be allowed, had not pushed Sasuke away when he needed to, and even had resorted into a sobbing heap on the younger's shoulder. Sasuke's innocent words had cut through him that day, and one line in particular still rung in his head.

"_Will you protect me like my Itachi-nii would?"_

Thinking back on a particular eventful and tragic day, Itachi recalled that Sasuke said something along the lines of "You are not Itachi!" It broke his heart to think that Sasuke had preserved him in his mind as a caring older brother, a kind one. One that always poked his forehead, one that never trained him. Sasuke was too innocent, far too innocent, and Itachi didn't want to taint that.

Itachi swore he could hear Madara denying that thought with a: "_But you already did that, didn't you?"_

Madara was getting into their lives, and he was influencing Sasuke, and even himself. Itachi could deal with Madara corrupting him – he _deserved_ it – but Sasuke was too pure. The teenager realized that he couldn't let Sasuke travel with them for much longer but at the same time, he couldn't go and drop Sasuke off and leave him at Konoha's mercy. Itachi couldn't bear having Sasuke hate him, he couldn't look into pure eyes tainted with hatred of him.

Remembering Madara and his old conversations, Itachi had the gist that Madara was planning to train him for awhile before setting him up with Kisame as a partner. Of course, Kisame didn't know Madara's identity; Itachi, Pein, and Konan were the select few who did (and now Sasuke, but hopefully Madara wouldn't take that as a threat) so he couldn't release that information easily. Taking that into consideration, Itachi couldn't take care of Sasuke somewhere by himself, but just where could he take him? Almost every country was infested with Akatsuki spies, and they were growing and multiplying too quickly to keep track of. Itachi needed a place that Madara wouldn't interfere – wait a minute, didn't Madara mention he especially didn't want Kisame to know his face? Didn't it have to deal with a tie to leadership? _And Kisame is originally from the hidden Mist village._ _Perhaps there would be a good place for Sasuke._ There was one small detail however. They _hated_ bloodline-limits. Itachi remembered that Sasuke had achieved the Sharingan on that night, but the boy showed no recollection of it. Perhaps it was time to speak to Sasuke again.


End file.
